zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Goriya
are recurring enemies in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. This race was prominently featured in earlier Legend of Zelda titles, they usually appear as anthropomorphic dogs similar to Moblins in those games. The Goriya race usually throw Boomerangs to attack Link. Appearances The Legend of Zelda Goriyas are dungeon-dwelling, boomerang-throwing monsters. There are two different types of Goriyas, one of which is red, while the other is blue. Blue Goriyas are stronger than Red Goriyas. They are the equivalent to Moblins and appear exclusively in dungeons while Moblins appear solely in the Overworld. During Level 7 in the first quest and Level 3 and Level 8 in the second quest, Link finds his progress blocked by a Red Goriya who utters the words "GRUMBLE GRUMBLE". The only way for him to proceed past this Goriya is to feed it Food. Goriyas are one of two monsters in the games with a role expanded beyond something to be killed, the other being Moblins, another way they are made into their Underworld equivalent. Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Goriyas come in three colors; orange, red, and blue, in increasing order of strength. Goriyas have a very dog-like appearance, are roughly the same size as Link himself, and are dressed in tunics not unlike his own. They appear in the western part of Hyrule in this game, primarily in caves, but also in regular outdoor areas. They throw boomerangs in an arching pattern that is difficult for Link to avoid. The boomerangs arch over his head or below his feet, forcing Link to turn around to block the boomerangs as they come back. Early in the game, Link must find and defeat a Goriya who resides in the Tantari Desert to obtain a Trophy that the Goriya stole from a villager in the Town of Ruto. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Goriyas are dramatically different than in previous games. They are large monsters with vaguely rat-shaped heads whose movements mirror Link's. They come in a green and a red variety; the green moving in the same direction Link, the red in the opposite. The green Goriyas are not difficult to kill, but the red ones are immune to Link's Sword and spit fire at him if he ends up in their line of sight. The trick to killing them is to shoot an arrow in their direction and then walk so as to cause them to walk into the arrow's path. It is also possible, though very tricky, for Link to appear in their horizontal line of sight yet be just barely below the path of the fire they spit at him. This allows Link to get a clean shot at the Goryia should he successfully utilize this tactic. Their name in Japanese is ; it roughly translates to "Copy", a probable reference to their movement copying Link's. This also indicates that these were not originally intended by the designers to be Goriyas. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Only one Goriya appears. It, however, is a friendly non-player character. He has a dog-like appearance, but a build more similar to the Goriyas appearing in The Legend of Zelda. He resides in a cave on the beach and cannot be seen without the Magnifying Lens. When approached, he offers to trade a Boomerang for certain items Link has in the B-button slot like the Shovel. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Two Goriyas serve as mini-bosses in the Gnarled Root Dungeon in Oracle of Seasons. They throw one single boomerang between one another to attack Link. Once Link manages to defeat one of the Goriyas, the other one is defeated as well. The physical appearance of the Goriyas in this game is similar to that of the bulldog Moblins, but with horns. The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds Two green Goriyas and one red Goriya appear as mini-bosses in the Dark Palace. As in A Link to the Past, the green ones move in the same direction as Link while the red one moves in the opposite direction. The green Goriyas can easily be killed with a sword, but the red Goriya is immune to sword attacks and spits fire at Link if they are facing each other. Since bombs are required throughout the Dark Palace, the most effective way to defeat the red Goriya is to drop a bomb and move in a way that causes it to stand near the bomb as it explodes. Other appearances Hyrule Warriors Legends As part of the A Link Between Worlds DLC, Zant's "Standard Outfit (Lorule)" is a Green Goriya recolor. Gallery File:Goriya (The Adventure of Link).png|Artwork of a Goriya from The Adventure of Link File:Moblin Attack.png|Artwork of a Goriya and some Moblins raiding a village in The Adventure of Link File:Goriya Artwork (A Link to the Past).png|Artwork of a Copi Goriya from A Link to the Past File:Goriya (A Link to the Past).png|Artwork of Link and a Goriya from A Link to the Past See also * Moblin es:Goriya fr:Goriya zh-tw:哥利亞 Category:The Legend of Zelda enemies Category:Zelda II: The Adventure of Link enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds enemies